Aye to Zee
by xXRottWeilerXx
Summary: A short oneshot portraying word prompts all the way from A to Z. /C for cute/: He hates it when she calls him cute. But he loved it when she called him 'my man'.


**Aye to Zee  
><strong>

**A/N: I just thought of doing this oneshot cuz I couldn't sleep and I feel like my head would explode if I didn't get this thing outta my head. Anyways, I'm not sure about this but I've never seen anyone posting anything like this fic, so I thought it would be better if I give it a try. I'm sorry if there actually is a fic like this one, but for now I would give this story a shot. Too much rambling here, let's get to the best part, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I know you hate this, dear, but someone told me to always write disclaimers. So yeah, POT ain'tmine. **

* * *

><p><strong>A: Amber <strong>

His amber eyes were one of the first things that drew her to him. Intimidating. Nonchalant. Ignorant. Cocky. People see these in those eyes. They treated his eyes as if he was the most fearful being on Earth. But to her, those eyes were nothing short of beautiful.

.

.

**B: Blunt **

His statements and questions were always so blunt; that she found it odd for him to beat around the bush when all he wanted to say was 'Marry Me'.

.

.

**C: Cute **

He hates it when she calls him cute. But he loved it when she called him 'my man'.

.

.

**D: Dogs **

He preferred cats over dogs, but that didn't stop him from saving a dog from bullies. All the more making her fall in love with him even after ten years.

.

.

**E: Eccentric **

Sakuno never thought Ryoma as an eccentric, as said by other people. She would say Ryoma was as normal as everybody else; he was just a man of few words, a guy who had a cute obsession to cats besides tennis and herself, he liked ponta, and he was possessive of her. _Very_ possessive.

.

.

**F: Fame **

Fame wasn't what he wanted; he played tennis just for the joy of it. The grueling tennis matches were all the more worth the effort if he saw her smile every single day, running up to him to say congratulations, even with a three-month old baby in her.

.

.

**G: Grumble **

Ryoma would often grumble when something wasn't right; for example if she asked his help to fix the piping system in their house. But she never complained, because he would always comply after a few teasing kisses to his jaw and the corners of his mouth. Nothing too tempting since their daughter was staring.

.

.

**H: Higuma **

He liked her in those higuma-printed pjs she had on their first night together. But that didn't stop him from undressing her.

Hm… who knew that cotton pajamas could be alluring sometimes?

.

.

**I: Immense **

His feelings towards her were so immense, that it scared him sometimes. He was afraid that Sakuno being deeply in love with him was nothing than a mere illusion. During sleepless nights, he would look at her sleeping face, so near to his own face. And he would caress her cheek, trying to feel as much of her as he could. When she opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily, he knew that it wasn't a dream. She was real.

_What is it, Ryoma?_

_Nothing. Sleep._

_._

._  
><em>

**J: Joke **

He never joked, but she often found his sarcastic remarks passable enough for a joke, that it made her smile whenever she felt down.

_I hate those hotdogs oyaji makes. Those burnt stuff reminds me of some poor guy's whoo-hah._

.

.

**K: Kill **

He swore to himself he would kill to have that last quail on sale because Sakuno had been craving for it ever since she was pregnant with their first son.

.

.

**L: Locks **

She never would have guessed that his raven locks were as soft as a girl's hair. His hair felt almost like Angel's Hair. Oh wait, Angel's Hair is a type of spaghetti.

_Ryuzaki, you're equating me with spaghetti?_

_Um... how about ramen? *smile innocently*  
><em>

_Sigh.  
><em>

.

.

**M: Mute **

Her class volunteered to go to the Marianist Fathers Special House for the Summer Charity program, and seeing him asking a deaf and mute little girl a cute question with his clumsy hand signs made her fall for him for the two-hundred and seventieth time that year.

Ryoma: Likey… Pon…ta?

Little girl: Ponta?

Ryoma: *Nodding slowly*

Little girl: *smiling a little too brightly* Of course!

.

.

**N: Numb **

The fact that Sakuno initiated their first and _passionate_ kiss made his lips feel numb for the first time.

.

.

**O: Obvious **

It was obvious to everyone that he was smitten with her the first time he saw her at the Seigaku reunion, her white lab coat hung loosely on her shoulders and her name tag pinned neatly above the breastpocket that read: Dr. Ryuzaki [Veterinarian].

She looked tired but she managed a smile. "Okaeri, Ryoma-san!"

.

.

**P: Painful **

He never knew how painful it was to see her crying, he vowed to never make her cry again.

.

.

**Q: Quit **

He thought he would just quit questioning himself about those weird feelings he felt for Sakuno, and just go to her to ask her why she'd been floating in his head for such a long time.

.

.

**R: Roses **

He never liked chocolates. That was why she gave him a rose on Valentine's day. He'd thrown away the flower and asked for her kiss instead. No wait, he didn't ask for her kiss, he'd DEMANDED she give his lips the proper treatment they deserve.

.

.

**S: Savior **

Mommy, why do you love papa so much?

Because he was my savior every time I was caught in a problem no one would have ever thought of.

.

.

**T: Teeth **

Sakuno was his, and those teeth marks on her neck proved it.

.

.

**U: Umbrella **

Ryoma shuddered slightly as he saw Sakuno walking home from school with an umbrella protecting her from the rain. That umbrella had been the very same one that had accidentally stabbed a pick-pocket in the eye whom tried to fish out her purse from her dainty hands.

.

.

**V: Vivid **

He recalled in vivid detail the way her lips felt the first time he kissed her, the way her body melted into his as he caressed her back and the heady feeling he got when she moaned.

.

.

**W: Whisper **

Sakuno loved it when he would whisper his apologies to her if he came home late. And sleepily, she would whisper back against his lips before irritating him by falling asleep again as if he was a figment of her dreams.

_Okaeri._

_._

._  
><em>

**X: Xenolith**

Her existence in his life seemed like a xenolith. He didn't how she happened to incorporate herself into his life. She was terrible in tennis, she never talked to him without stuttering, and she hardly declined favors. She was not in the same league as him. And yet, the next thing he knew, she was forever etched onto his heart. Just like a xenolith on a granite boulder.

.

.

**Y: *Yowza **

Ryoma sighed as his 19-year old Momo-senpai gaped at Tachibana Ann in her bikini, exclaiming 'Yowza!'. Something on the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention, and he quirked an eyebrow as he saw Sakuno in a dark brown camisole and a red sarong wrapped around her waist.

Hm...

Yowza.

.

.

**Z: Zinc **

She smiled serenely as she watched her four-year old son helping her husband to fix the zinc roof sheltering the traditional kitchen on the other side of their house.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yowza:<strong> I heard that Yowza is an exclamation one uses when the person sees something exciting and worth watching. I picked it up from 'Bones: 8 th Season'

.

***Xenolith: **[noun] - (geology) a piece of rock of different origin from the igneous rock in which it is embedded. Source obtained from: www(.)webdictionary(.)co(.)uk

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously! I didn't know certain words were hard to find. Take xenolith for an example. Ugh… and I even resorted to use Yowza! That's not even a word, mind you. It's an exclamation, for crying out loud! Sigh… either way, I need to know what you think of this. I know it's short, and just ignore any grammatical errors here. **


End file.
